Tsukumogami Shinobi
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto don't expected his mother's kimono obi to transform into a girl, either discovering the existence of Tsukumogami and other supernatural beings. Now everything become very crazy when the girls seems to be after him in ecchi fashion...And what's that about his cursed ability! "Ha, that's a classical Uzumaki right there." "SHUT UP, KIRIHA!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Tsukumogami Shinobi! A Naruto x Tsugumomo crossover fanfic!**

**I'm kinda surprised that there is no Tsugumomo fanfic here…But again, there are sooooooooo many stuffs out there, some well-known and lesser-known and no one have create a fanfic out of these stuffs…Also I don't think there's any Naruto x Tsugumomo crossover story. And I always want to make this crossover story so…Here!**

**(INFO: Skip it if you already read this in other story) Yup, it's confirmed. My laptop is dying, how long? I don't know, should be days, weeks, months or anytime now, who know? There is a lot of flick of blue screens, dead pixels (This one is fixable, anyway), lags, freezing. (And a crash once in a while, not often which is good thing, I guess). Also, it's literally falling apart so there's that.**

**Because of the status of this laptop, I'm going to focus on making new stories first then do bulk writing later. Remember I said I will make new stories until I hit around 100 stories? Yeah? The final story will be 120th then the end…Well, not until I completed all stories but you know what I mean. Right now, I just finished making 25 first chapters for new stories but most of them are just prologue, which is short. Some are good stories and bad stories (Sorry if some seems to be little rushed, the dying laptop is making me a little paranoid, even if I already have the stories back up on flash drive.) And I'm uploading them so brace yourself for the new stories bomb. (Again, sorry for blew up your email)**

**Also I recently got a new job for a project and it's pretty time-consuming so the writing/update will be pretty slower.**

**I'm also going to change my profile later so check it out for infos and possible upcoming stories (Most upcoming will be secrets for now).**

**Oh, I will set up a poll for the last story and I want to leave it up to you all. It's another lemon story and to be honest, couple options are something that I'm not comfortable with to write, (You'll know which options I'm talking about if you have read most of my stories) but that is up to the voters because it's the very last story and I want to do something special as a way to repay everyone for enjoying my stories.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Tsugumomo and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: My Mom's Kimono Obi Is Alive?!**

* * *

"Yipee, I did it!" Naruto grinned widely like an madman as he plop down to grassy ground behind a large tree, holding the forbidden scroll. "I'm gonna be a ninja for sure!" He opened the scroll up with a giddy laughter, he can't believe how easy it is to pass Mizuki's exam. His right hand reach inside his jumpsuit to rub a white kimono obi, that is wrap around his stomach.

Since his birth, Naruto have a strange habit of carrying a pocketed kimono obi around with him inside his jumpsuit. He was told that it belong to his mother when he found it in a room, filled with many different stuff, within his house, which he inherited it from his deceased parents from his very birth and Hiruzen allow him to live there on his own…After removed each picture of his parents to protect Naruto from the parents' enemies on outside and within Konohagakure. For some reason, he decide to carry it onward because it give him some strange feeling of comfort and he don't know why.

"Ooh, Kage Bunshin?" The blonde boy's eyes lit up at the said jutsu, maybe he can learn this bunshin for his exam and surprise his sensei when he show up? He grin again.

* * *

"Kage bunshin!" Iruka watches in awe as Naruto create countless kage bunshin in one go before they lunge at the screaming traitor.

"Hehe, I went a little too far." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, staring at twitching traitor on ground.

"Naruto, come over here." Iruka smiled as he catch the said boy's attention, "I have something to give you…" He take his own hitai-ate off then tie it around Naruto's head, "Congrats, Naruto, you pass." There were few minutes of silence as the dazed boy stare at him with widened eyes.

"…YIPEEE!" Naruto glomped his teacher and that was the moment Iruka pass out, due to exhaustion and minor blood loss, as the boy start to freak out after seeing his passed-out teacher. "OH SHIT! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU DIED ON ME! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

"Relax, Naruto." A voice spoke, "He just fainted."

"Eh, who said that?" The blonde boy looked around with a quizzical raised eyebrow and behind him, Mizuki have recover enough to get up with hateful eyes.

"Y-Y-You damn demon!" Mizuki charged forward with a savage roar and Naruto don't have enough time to turn around to defend himself but something bizarre occur.

"Imbecile." The voice uttered before Naruto's jacket rip open as white clothes stretch out at high speed and they wrap around the screaming flustered traitor's limbs then smash him around into several trees repeatedly while Naruto watch with dropped jaw until Mizuki finally lose conscious, his face look like it went fifteen rounds with a boxer champion. "Don't anyone teach you to tie your foe up after a beatdown?" The voice spoke again as the living obi drop the unconscious shinobi unceremoniously down before the clothes form an cocoons then parting to reveal a blue-haired young girl with red eyes in his kimono and Naruto barely notice her pointy ears. "Hey, Naruto." She smiled at the gawking boy, "It's been a while."

Naruto stare at her for a while before he tilt his head, "A-A-And you are…?" He wonder how she know his name and why does she act like they have met before.

"…Such…" The girl uttered before she suddenly headbutt him to his shock, "INGRATITUDE!"

"OW!" Naruto fall down on his back as he covered his sore forehead then he give her a dirty look, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHO HEADBUTT A PERSON ON FIRST MEETING?!" He quickly shake his head, "W-W-Wait! My mom's kimono! Did you just transformed from that?!" His face paled, "A-A-Are you a ghost that possessed my kimo…?"

"Who art thou calling a ghost, imbecile?!" The girl pointed her right hand at him and the kimono cloth stretch out from her sleeve to grab him then tossing him around like a ragdoll. "I am a Tsukumogami!"

"W-W-W-What the hell is tsukumogami?!" The blonde cried from his upside down position, he would have create some clones to escape if it wasn't for this freaky cloth pinning his arms to his sides.

"Be my servant and I shall tell you." The girl smirked and he look at her ridiculously.

"No." He replied and they stare at each other for a bit before she shake him around.

"How about now?" She asked.

"No!" Naruto shouted and she swing him around in a large circle until his face become green. "N-N-No!"

"Ah, you're still stubborn as always." The girl chuckled, sway him up and down faster enough to give him some motion sickness and it went on for a while.

"O-O-O-Okay!" He caved in, "I'll be your whatever you want me to be! Just put me down! I'm gonna puke!"

"Fufu, I accept." She laughed impishly as she carry him off, "Shall we return home?"

"H-H-Hey, what about them and this scroll?!" Naruto wailed, "And put me down, dammit!"

"The ANBU up in these trees will take care of it." The girl replied to his confusion, "And nope."

"…A-A-And who are you?" Naruto demanded, struggle to get himself out of her weird clothing's hold.

"It seems thou dost not remember at all." She said, "Then I shall aid thy insufficient mind in thy understanding. Firstly, I am the tsukumogami of the kimono obi. I am called Kiriha…"

"Kiriha, is it?" The blonde boy stared at her confusingly, "…I honestly don't understand what you said before…Thou, dost, thy, thee…What does they mean?!"

"…IMBECILE!" Kiriha bonked his head with a hanging tree branch.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He wailed out, "I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION, DAMMIT!"

* * *

Hiruzen stare comically at his crystal ball with sweating bullets, 'I'm glad Kiriha-sama has awoken after this incident years ago…Does that mean the others will be back again? I am so fucked…So is Konohagakure…' He shivered at memories, 'Kami, I hope his shinobi career will be enough to distract him from committing pranks with his tsukumogami partners…' His hand cover his face as he slumped down, "Who the hell am I kidding? We're fucked. So fucked." He hope Naruto's cursed ability don't come back this time.

* * *

**And that end the ****prologue** **of TS!**

**It looks like the false exam doesn't go the way Naruto expected it to be…And he was more surprised when his mother's kimono obi come alive and transform into a girl. But it appear that Naruto don't remember anything by the way Kiriha speak, even the third hokage know something.**

**How will the world turn out with tsukumogami in picture? His career? Why do Kiriha say that he lost his memory? What about Hiruzen, what do he know? What's this cursed ability? Who else will show up in this story? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will sealed.**


End file.
